Transformers Prime – Slayer love
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus and his team are being hunted not by Decepticons, but by humans with an evil plan. They need help so Primus steps in sending two special humans to aid them. Optimus and Megatron have a chance at much more than they ever dreamed possible
1. Chapter 1 – Broken lives

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy the vampire slayer, they belong to their respective companies.

Rated T

Romance/Angst/Suspense/

Requested story for my friend Erica but is also Gift fiction for the following readers – Autobotgirl2234, Shizuka Taiyou, Jgoss, and Nephilim Sparda Prime

Summary – Optimus and his team are being hunted not by Decepticons, but by humans with an evil plan. They need help so Primus steps in sending two special humans to aid them. Optimus and Megatron have a chance at much more than they ever dreamed possible.

Optimus/Buffy and Megatron/Faith

Transformers Prime – Slayer love

Chapter 1 – Broken lives

The night had turned suddenly deadly for Autobots, they were hunted mercilessly. Optimus paced the floor, they were hidden below ground. After Agent Fowler had turned on them so cruelly, and used a dangerous weapon on the Autobot leader himself. It nearly blinded Optimus; Ratchet had to give the leader a lot of surgeries to correct the damage. Optimus was hurt deeply by the treachery. He had come to like Agent Fowler, and considered him his friend once.

Optimus glanced over at Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead; his spark felt sick. They had almost lost their charges. They almost lost them to death, when the human military decided that Cybertronians were all evil. June Darby tried to protect them, and she was offlined for her trouble. Optimus could not and would not sacrifice anyone else. So, when they made their new secret base underground the three children were brought with them disappearing with the Autobots.

Optimus glanced at the three children, they were recharging. It was then Ratchet slammed his wrench against the wall for all the good it did him."Slag it!" Ratchet roared then.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus finally asked.

"I-I could not save Wheeljack, he offlined!" Ratchet said as Bulkhead looked crushed losing his longtime buddy and fellow Wrecker Wheeljack.

"I HATE THIS…..! The very ones we used to protect from Megatron are the very ones we need protection from." Bulkhead remarked.

Megatron's words came back to haunt Optimus now, he had warned Optimus so many times. They had ended the war, Megatron had offered them a home on the Nemesis but Optimus refused saying they would stay on Earth. Because of their human friends, and the children who were also thought of as evil now. He did not have the spark to tell Miko or Raf about their families, though he figured they suspected enough about what happened to their families.

"Perhaps we should take Megatron up on his offer now, Optimus." Ratchet finally said.

Optimus sighed, and then nodded. It was time, they had nothing here now. He watched as Ratchet made a communication to the Nemesis, as Megatron's voice came on.

"I am here, go ahead Ratchet." Megatron said.

"Is your offer still standing?" Ratchet asked.

"Of course, what happened?" he asked.

"The humans turned on us, Megatron, they offlined the human younglings parental units and…We lost Wheeljack and Optimus almost was blinded by Agent Fowler's new weapon." Ratchet said as silence and what sounded like Megatron snarling was heard.

"Where should be send the ground bridge too?" Megatron asked.

Ratchet started to say, but was stopped in midsentence by an explosion which shook the base.

"They've found us, Optimus!" Arcee exclaimed terrified for the first time in her cycles.

"Megatron send the ground bridge for us right away!" Optimus ordered.

"Soundwave ready the ground bridge, now!" Megatron ordered.

The Autobots scrambled to grab what they could, the kids were throwing things into their duffle bags. The ground bridge appeared just as one of the walls exploded sending metal shrapnel all over, which also included into Optimus' side. "Hurry Autobots!" Optimus ordered as Agent Fowler ran in using his weapon on his main target….. Optimus Prime sending jolts of electric shocks, short circuited Optimus in a matter of seconds.

Optimus tried to shake off the effects of the blast, but he was finding it hard too. This new weapon was much more powerful, then the last one he had incountered from Agent Fowler.

:::::…..Go Autobots, now!...::::: Optimus ordered as Arcee looked like she would argue.

:::…Go….:::::: Optimus urged as she disappeared into the ground bridge as it suddenly disappeared.

They were safe with Megatron, Optimus thought. He turned his helm when he heard Agent Fowler talk on his phone."We have Prime, General Bryce, we can use him for the experiments." Fowler said.

Optimus turned his helm away, he had trusted the humans, he was so wrong and now Wheeljack had paid with his life as well as the human younglings parental units.

Now so would he pay for his illogical trust of Agent Fowler and the military.

"Forgive me, Primus," Optimus whispered as a stray energon tear ran down his face plates.

…

**(Ratchet's Medical bay)**

Wheeljack's optics onlined suddenly, he gasped and looked around."What the slag happened, last thing I remember was pain like the pit." Wheeljack slowly got up and got to his foot pedes.

He heard moans, and saw Optimus Prime on the ground being shocked by Fowler and several other humans. The Autobot leader was bleeding energon as a result, Wheeljack had to get them out of here and fast. He could bridge them anywhere just to get them away from here. "Think Jackie, think." Wheeljack said.

Wheeljack smirked, and grabbed the big scrap metal ball he and Bulkhead liked to use for their games."Game time." Wheeljack whispered and started for his plan.

Wheeljack threw the metal ball at the humans, which made things fall down onto the humans."Anyone wanna play catch?" Wheeljack said startling Optimus who thought he was offline. "Guess not," he muttered as he fired at the one wall making it start to crumble onto some of the humans.

Fowler went to fire at Wheeljack, but the collapsing wall hit him which rendered him unconscious. Wheeljack set the ground bridge to any location far from here and got Optimus to his foot pedes. "Time to blow this place," Wheeljack said as he helped Optimus out to the ground bridge.

Several other men came in, helping Agent Fowler up. "Sir there is are bombs set."

"Move out, get Agent Fowler out of here and as many men as you can save we will find Optimus Prime later and the other titan who escaped." The other man said.

"Right away, Silas," the other man said as the bomb in the medical bay went off startling Silas.

"Move out now!" Silas ordered."You win this round, Optimus Prime, but we will have you very soon!" Silas vowed with an evil laugh.

'Yes very soon'


	2. Chapter 2 - Nothing left

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy the vampire slayer, they belong to their respective companies.

Requested story for my friend Erica but is also Gift fiction for the following readers – Autobotgirl2234, Shizuka Taiyou, Jgoss, Nephilim Sparda Prime

Summary – Optimus and his team are being hunted not by Decepticons, but by humans with an evil plan. They need help so Primus steps in sending two special humans to aid them. Optimus and Megatron have a chance at much more then they ever dreamed possible.

Optimus/Buffy and Megatron/Faith

Transformers Prime – Slayer love

Chapter two – Nothing left

**(Sunnydale California, in another dimension)**

Buffy and Faith watched each of their slayer sisters fall, they had stopped the first for now but at a terrible, terrible price. They were the only slayers keft of the team they brought down into the Hellmouth.

Spike looked at Buffy and Faith, as the necklace Angel brought started to work."Go, I gotta do this now, get going!" Spike ordered as Faith grabbed Buffy's hand and they took off running.

They had to get to the school bus, as they got up they saw their bodies. Buffy stopped, sick to her stomach, because lying on the ground were the bodies of Anya, Xander and…..

"DAWN….!" Buffy screamed as she ran up to her sister."No, DAWN!" Buffy screamed as she suddenly started to throw up.

Faith walked up to the bodies of Giles and Robin, Faith dropped to her knees, tears ran down her face. "B, we gotta jet outta here come on!" Faith yelled as she ran back to Buffy.

She grabbed the blonde by her arm and pulled her up."Come on, B!" she urged.

"No….!" she snarled.

"Buffy, we have to survive, we are slayers, we still have to protect the innocent. We lost the others Giles and Robin are both gone, we owe it to the ones who were killed." Faith said.

"Willow, where is Willow?" Buffy asked heading for the room where Willow would have been at.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw her friend laying lifeless in a pool of her own blood. Faith ran up and grabbed her sister slayer by her arm. "We gotta go B, now!" Faith said as she pulled Buffy along getting her to follow her to the bus just as the school exploded. "Hurry, get in!" Faith ordered as they got into the bus.

Buffy sat in a seat, the blonde slayer had lost everyone she ever cared about torn away from her once more by evil.

Faith gunned the bus watching the side mirror as the road started to crumble away."Hold on, B!" Faith said as she saw a huge massive light in front of them. "Oh shit, what the hell is that?" Faith demanded as Buffy glanced up her eyes widened as they seemed to be pushed straight at the glowing light.

"Can you turn the bus away from it, Faith?" Buffy asked getting up to help her.

"It's locked B," Faith said as Buffy tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell is going on!" Faith demanded as the two slayers were pulled into the massive light.

The windows in the bus exploded in a rage of glass; as both slayers dove onto the floor for cover. The bus spun out of control, while both slayers tried to hold on to anything they could get their hands around.

However when the bus stopped the two slayers had hit hard against something knocking both of them out. The finally came to a stop in an area which held a lot of beat up vehicles and two very odd looking vehicles as well.

These two vehicles sported insignias on them, Autobot insignias…..


	3. Chapter Three – A meeting with Primus an

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy the vampire slayer, they belong to their respective companies.

Requested story for my friend Erica but is also Gift fiction for the following readers – Autobotgirl2234, Shizuka Taiyou, Jgoss, Nephilim Sparda Prime

Summary – Optimus and his team are being hunted not by Decepticons, but by humans with an evil plan. They need help so Primus steps in sending two special humans to aid them. Optimus and Megatron have a chance at much more then they ever dreamed possible.

Optimus/Buffy and Megatron/Faith

Transformers Prime – Slayer love

Chapter Three – A meeting with Primus and Giles

Buffy and Faith groaned, and got up on shaky legs. Buffy grabbed her weapon as they headed off the bus."Now, it opens." Faith snapped as they got off the bus.

They looked around, Faith turned when she heard Buffy choke back sobs; while two eyes watched them secretly.

::::::… Just hold on, Prime, we wil find the others…..:::::: Wheeljack said as they watched the two humans.

:::::…..I am….::::: was all Optimus said.

Suddenly both Autobots saw two odd looking other humans jump onto the bus. The two human femmes, glanced up seeing the two who jumped up and snarled at them.

"We got company B, heads up watch your back!" Faith ordered as she ran up after the one odd human.

Buffy gripped her weapon, but then dropped it to the ground. Faith looked at her oddly. "B, what are you doing?" Faith demanded as she sent a powerful kick to the vampire in front of her.

Buffy glared at the vampire in front of her, anger and hatred shined in her eyes for the vampire in front of her."I am sick of evil taking what belongs to me, my mother, my sister, my friends and sister slayers and Giles who was like a second father to me. I always get everything I ever cared about taken from me!" Buffy snarled as she let all her pain of losing everyone boil up within her.

She started to fight, and not just any easy type of fight she wailed the vampire in front of her. Then she grabbed her weapon and beheaded the vampire and watched it turn to dust. Faith had long since dispatched the one she had fought.

Buffy slid to the ground in tears, while Faith walked up to her trying to comfort Buffy; while the Autobot commander felt his spark go out to the blonde human.

"Everyone I care about always get ripped from me and I am tired of it; no matter how many times we try to save this miserable world it always wins in the end!" Buffy shouted as Faith hugged her.

"B, listen to me we have to stay strong okay, we…." Faith started to say until they saw a huge light appear to both slayers.

**(The minds of Buffy and Faith)**

"Buffy Anne Summers, and Faith the last of the slayers." A voice replied.

"And just who are you?" Faith asked.

"My name is Primus, I am the God to Cybertronians. I brought you here to this dimention, because yours was destroyed." Primus said as Buffy and Faith looked confused and shocked.

"What…?" they both said.

"Your world was destroyed by another evil which spread throughout the dimension from Los Angeles I believe the name is." Primus said.

"Angel's team?" Faith asked.

"I am sorry to stop the evil, they sacrificed their lives; I sent you here to help my children. I also sent you hear to give you another chance at happiness with two of my children Optimus Prime and Megatron." Primus said.

Buffy and Faith looked at each other, and nodded.

"What are Cybertronians?" Faith asked.

"Who are Optimus Prime and Megatron?" Buffy asked as Primus decided to show them instead of telling them.

The two slayers were shown everything within seconds, and they were brought up to speed on what happened with the governments and military and both slayers frowned at the treachery of Agent Fowler.

"He betrayed his friends," Buffy snarled her own heart going out to Optimus Prime then.

However meanwhile Optimus Prime was also having a meeting with Rupert Giles.

**(Optimus Prime's mind)**

Optimus was looking at the ghostly figure of Rupert Giles who spoke to the Autobot leader showing him what happened to Buffy in her own world.

The Autobot commander was shocked, but what confused him was the idea this spirit seemed to think he and this slayer called Buffy Summers were meant to be together, and the most shocking thing was Optimus Prime wanted it to happen; because the leader was lonely desperately lonely for love and wanted for it to be true somehow. But he was leery, he wanted to believe love would come for him, but he had been tricked by humans in the past and he wanted to be sure that this human femme would be his forever and not just a fleeting moment of bliss.

He was greedy, and wanted love forever…


	4. Chapter 4 – Meeting Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy the vampire slayer, they belong to their respective companies.

Requested story for my friend Erica but is also Gift fiction for the following readers – Autobotgirl2234, Shizuka Taiyou, Jgoss, Nephilim Sparda Prime

Summary – Optimus and his team are being hunted not by Decepticons, but by humans with an evil plan. They need help so Primus steps in sending two special humans to aid them. Optimus and Megatron have a chance at much more than they ever dreamed possible.

Optimus/Buffy and Megatron/Faith

Transformers Prime – Slayer love

Chapter 4 – Meeting Optimus Prime

Buffy glanced over Faith, who simply shrugged."Well that was interesting not every day that we meet the God of an alien race, B." Faith said as Buffy turned toward the one vehicle and ran her hand over its hood.

The cab shivered at her touch, and Buffy smiled sadly. "I won't hurt you; I know you have been hurt, I promise I won't hurt you." She said with a whisper.

Optimus for his part was silent; he wanted to believe this human femme more than anything he wanted to hope for a bright future with a femme. His trust in humans was severely shaken, and his spark hurt from the treachery of one he dared to call a friend and ally.

Buffy continued to run her hand over Optimus' vehicle form, and the Autobot leader had to stifle a moan from the contact, this was due to the fact he had always enjoyed physical contact. Though, he did not have a mate to call his own, he had always prayed to Primus for a chance to have love.

Buffy continued to run her hand over the metal, her fingers ran slowly over the Autobot insignia and over his grill.

She stopped for a moment, and Optimus sank on his wheels. "Please do not stop," Optimus finally said startling Buffy.

Buffy smiled, but let her hand move once more, the cab visibly shuttered once more."I am guessing you really enjoy that?" she asked.

"Yes, I like affection." Was all Optimus said as Faith walked up.

"And B, likes to give affection; don't you, B?" Faith asked with a laugh.

"Stand back a moment," Optimus said as the two slayers stepped back.

Optimus suddenly transformed into bi- pedal form, he bent down reached for Buffy gently brought her to his face.

Buffy leaned in caressing his face, which made the Autobot leader purr loudly.

"Geez B, he sounds like a cat now," Faith said as Wheeljack transformed as well bringing his swords out as two human with masks appeared.

"Well looky here, Optimus Prime and the Wrecker, Fowler and Silas will be happy we caught them." The one guy said as Buffy flipped down from Optimus' palm startling him thinking she would get harmed.

Buffy landed on her feet unharmed, as both slayers took fighting stances."You aren't touching them," was all Buffy and Faith said.

"Step aside little girls, this is none of your concern," the one guy said.

"Did he just call us little girls?" Buffy asked her sister slayer.

"Yea he did, we should kick his ass royally, B," Faith remarked.

"Yeah I am all for a little ass kicking myself," Buffy said as the two slayers charged the two men fighting them with brutal and violent grace.

Optimus looked rather impressed with the two human females, they showed such grace and beauty at their moves.

The two men were unconscious as Buffy walked back up to Optimus."I am Buffy and this is Faith, we got brought to your dimension; apparently ours was destroyed." Buffy said as Optimus bent and lowered his hand to them.

Buffy and Faith walked onto his palm bringing them closer to his face. "I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, and this is Wheeljack; we thank you for your help, Buffy and Faith." Optimus said.

They smiled, as Optimus sent a commlink to Megatron and a ground bridge appeared as they headed back to the Nemesis with two very powerful allies indeed.


	5. Chapter 5 – Megatron meets Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy the vampire slayer, they belong to their respective companies.

Requested story for my friend Erica but is also Gift fiction for the following readers – Autobotgirl2234, Shizuka Taiyou, Jgoss, Nephilim Sparda Prime

Summary – Optimus and his team are being hunted not by Decepticons, but by humans with an evil plan. They need help so Primus steps in sending two special humans to aid them. Optimus and Megatron have a chance at much more than they ever dreamed possible.

Optimus/Buffy and Megatron/Faith

Transformers Prime – Slayer love

Chapter 5 – Megatron meets Faith

Megatron stared at the dark haired femme calling herself Faith, and he was dare he say intrigued with her. However, she was so unruly to say the least, and that Primus help me intrigued him even more.

Megatron glanced down at the femme, who had followed him into his quarters. She wasn't sure why she did, she just did and Megatron leaned down lowering his clawed hand to her. Faith took the invitation and walked onto his hand, he carried her over to his chair and sat down.

"So you're what is known as a vampire slayer?" he asked.

"Yes both B, and I are," she said.

Faith sighed then. "I wasn't always like this, I had turned evil once and went on a killing spree. I did everything in my power to hurt Buffy, I went after her boyfriend and her friends. It was Angel who helped me, and Buffy did too after; but Angel gave me the second chance I needed to get my life back on track. Then I met Robin, he tried to help too. Then he was taken from me too, by the evil we were fighting where we were from." Faith said as she paused.

Megatron watched the human femme, she had so much thrust onto her, and yet seemed to come up on top still.

"B. is the one who lost so much, her mother, her sister, Giles, Willow and Xander and the others." Faith said softly.

"What about you, femme?" Megatron asked.

She shrugged, and her eyes misted then."I always felt like the odd one out, they were Buffy's friends and family. Though I wanted so badly to be apart of that, and she welcomed me back even after everything I did to her." Faith said.

"She sounds like someone else I know, Optimus Prime and I were enemies and just recently settled our differences and became friends once more. Your Buffy sounds so much like him, compassionate and merciful but also a fierce and powerful presence and force for good." Megatron said as Faith looked up at him and smiled.

"She is," Faith said.

"But it seems, so are you." He said.

"What….?" Faith asked startled.

Megatron let a rare fanged smile appear, as he spoke."You seem to have fought your way back from a dark place, such as I have done. You were once corrupted, but you dug yourself out of that place. It would seem you have much more inside of you, than you allow to see your soul was only lost for a little while. So, that proves you have a strong character, you are much more than meets the eye so to speak." Megatron said as Faith found herself at a lost for words, this alien being read her better than she read herself.

She glanced up at him, and smiled at him.

"Thanks Megatron for what you said." She said.

Megatron smiled then once more.

"Never say you can't do something, always know you can and you will." Megatron said as Faith felt like she suddenly could do anything and everything she wanted to do just because this being had inspired her so much.

"Thanks Megatron." Faith said as he nodded very much impressed with this human indeed.


	6. Chapter 6 – Enter Ethan Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy the vampire slayer, they belong to their respective companies.

Requested story for my friend Erica but is also Gift fiction for the following readers – Autobotgirl2234, Shizuka Taiyou, Jgoss, Nephilim Sparda Prime

Summary – Optimus and his team are being hunted not by Decepticons, but by humans with an evil plan. They need help so Primus steps in sending two special humans to aid them. Optimus and Megatron have a chance at much more than they ever dreamed possible.

Optimus/Buffy and Megatron/Faith

Transformers Prime – Slayer love

A/N – there is a slight time jump here for the sake of the story line, also yes the one who wanted this one has asked for a short story of seven chapters. I am not sure how this one will go now with only one more chapter to go on it. It's hard to plot anything really good with such a low number of chapters, so tip guys when you request try to limit me with chapters stories turn out much better if I am given levage and time to plot and plan them. I am used to flush stories out and making them detailed. When I can't have leeway and work the stories out it ends up halting the creative flow on me, so please guys in the future when I open up the line for more new request olease let me have the one who sets how the story goes. Because telling me how many chapters you want it stops the flow and I can't work with just 7 chapters to a story…..

Chapter 6 – Enter Ethan Rain

It had been a while since the slayers had been sent to their world. Megatron and Faith had become rather close, while Optimus and Buffy had taken their relationship much further now. Optimus was using his holoform of his bi pedal form with Buffy in his servos. Buffy was kissing the Autobot commander, and finally felt very content, Optimus was purring contently with his engines rumbling.

Buffy for her part was so relaxed, that is intil she received a blinding vision showing her what was going on, and why someone who had been a close friend to Optimus was suddenly so evil and plotting his demise at every turn he got.

Buffy kissed Optimus once more, and let her bot sleep. She and Faith had to fix this, if Optimus and the others were ever going to live in peace. They had to fix it and fix it now."Sleep well, I will be back." Buffy said as she hurried to Megatron's quarters to get Faith.

Buffy saw Megatron was sleeping too with a loopy smile on his face as she grabbed Faith."Hey whatever happened to privacy, B?" Faith asked in a snarky tone.

"I got a vision, I know who is behind what is going on here." She said.

"Who is it?" Faith asked.

"Ethan Rain, he is a very bad guy. Thought he was stopped but I am guessing that's a big no." Buffy said.

"Do you gave a location?" Faith asked.

"Yes, we will get Soundwave to plug the location in and we kick ass and get back for a another round with our bots." Buffy said as Faith gave her sister slayer a loopy grin. "Did I say that out loud the last part?" she said.

"Yeah but it's cool, let's go kick ass." Faith said as she and Buffy headed for Soundwave, and he got the location ready for them.

Before the girls left, Soundwave did something which was uncharacteristic of him…. He spoke."Survive this femmes, they are happy with you both." Soundwave said.

"We will, Wavy." Faith said as they two slayers headed out.

The two slayers were ground bridged straight to the area in Buffy's vision, and there sitting in the middle of a demonic symbol was Ethan Rain. Buffy motioned to Faith and the two slayers did not hesitate to start a royal ass kicking of Ethan Rain.

"What the hell are you two doing here of all places?!" Ethan demanded as several vampires emerged. "Kill them please." Ethan said as Buffy and Faith killed the vampires, and then went after Ethan once more.

He glared at the two slayers then."Are of you slayers were supposed to be dead!" Ethan shouted as Buffy kicked him in the chest.

"Yeah funny thing about evil and it's plans they get defeated." Faith said.

"I know Giles is dead and others, so why aren't you two?" Ethan demanded.

"You, it was you? You were behind their deaths and the First?" Buffy asked.

"I needed a distraction for my own plan after I got away from soldier boy." Ethan said.

"You dead." Was all Buffy said as the smirk disappeared from Ethan's face at those words.

Buffy was livid, she was beyond livid. She beat Ethan into a bloody pulp, but what stopped her from killing him was Optimus.

She saw his face in her mind smiling, telling her everyone deserved a second chance at redempation and she stopped. She pulled back and grabbed him. "How do you break the spell, Ethan?" she demanded.

Ethan laughed, and Buffy used two fingers and using pressure points hit his neck."Now how do you stop the spell, Ethan, or you die a horrible death in seconds your choice." Buffy said.

"A-Alright, the snake on the floor kill it and the bottle near it must be shattered at the same time." Ethan said as blood ran from his nose.

"Faith, do it!" Buffy ordered.

"Got it." Faith said as she ran over doing both things at the same time breaking the spell.

Buffy released Ethan from the hold, and he gasped.

"Where did you learn that little trick?" Ethan asked.

Buffy shrugged, and simply said."I watch a lot of Xena." She said as they tied up Ethan who was laughing then.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You might have broke the spell but Agent Fowler still will die, the spell will let him see what he did to his friends and he will not be able to live with himself, so sorry Buffy." Ethan said as Buffy tried to hurry to where Agent Fowler would have been, and but she was too late.

Faith ran up and grabbed Buffy."B, come on, we gotta go our bots are waiting the authorizes are coming they will deal with him.

"It's not right," Buffy whispered.

"It's never right, B, but at least we broke the spell and they are safe." She said as Buffy nodded.

As they started back to the ground bridge, Buffy told Faith about the other part of her vision. The part of her and Faith becoming Cybertronian as a special reward of sorts and something about things setting themselves back to normal.

They got back onboard the Nemesis, and headed back to their bots who were still recharging without being disturbed.

Faith slipped in with Megatron and Buffy with Optimus snuggling close to her bot's holoform. She kissed him, as she fell into a fitful sleep in his servos never ever imagining what the morning would bring either of them.


	7. Chapter 7 – Ending – Back in it's place

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy the vampire slayer, they belong to their respective companies.

Requested story for my friend Erica but is also Gift fiction for the following readers – Autobotgirl2234, Shizuka Taiyou, Jgoss, Nephilim Sparda Prime

Summary – Optimus and his team are being hunted not by Decepticons, but by humans with an evil plan. They need help so Primus steps in sending two special humans to aid them. Optimus and Megatron have a chance at much more than they ever dreamed possible.

Optimus/Buffy and Megatron/Faith

Transformers Prime – Slayer love

Chapter 7 – Ending – Back in it's place

Buffy opened her eyes and she was greeted by massive data moving in her eyes."What the hell….!" She mumbled as she fell off the berth with a loud crash startling Optimus as he got up from the berth to help his mate up.

"Come on, up you get." Optimus said as he helped her up.

"What just happened, why is there crazy words going in my eyes?" she said as Optimus looked at her like she had two heads.

"Sweetspark, its data it is always there, are you not used to it yet?" he asked kissing her lips growling as she responded to his kiss.

His fans kicking on rather loudly making her smirk.

"I love you," he growled.

"I love you too," was all she said as Ratchet knocked on the door.

:::::….. You had better have a good reason for interuping us, Medic?...:::::::

:::::… Yes I do incoming message and also Megatron and the others are coming for a visit…::::::

:::::….. alright…..:::::

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Megatron and the others are here at the base." Optimus said.

"Base….. What base?" Buffy asked.

Optimus turned to look at her his expression worried.

"Sweetspark, the base in Jasper Nevada, we had it made bigger so Megatron and the others could have room as well. Besides Faith does like to spar in big areas correct?" Optimus said as Buffy was trying to understand what he was talking about.

She followed Optimus out, and there on the screen was Agent Fowler, Buffy stopped dead and tried to comprehend what was going on. She saw the ground bridge and Faith ran up all smiles, as she smirked."Cybertronian looks good on you, B!" She said as Megatron eyed her strangely.

"What is with your femme, Megatron, she has been making the strangest comments." Starscream asked.

Knockout walked over and grabbed Faith by her servo."Alright femme, let's have a look." Knockout said pulling her over and checking her over, when she got to her chest plates he became overjoyed for his leader."My Lord, congratulations you two are going to be creators!" Knockout said.

"What I am pregnant?" Faith asked shocked.

"You're with spark," Knockout corrected.

"You're pregnant! How did you get pregnant, Faith?" Buffy asked as Optimus started to give her a run down about getting sparked.

Buffy looked over at him, and shook her head."No, I know I meant it in a different way honey," she said as Ratchet came up to her and checked her and learned Buffy was sparked as well.

Optimus walked up to her and took her into his servos. "I love you so much, sweetspark crazy expressions and all." He said. "Thank you for coming into my life, dear one." He said as Buffy was perplexed once more.

…..

Later that night, Buffy was curled up against Optimus when a white light appeared, which only Buffy could see in the light was the spirit of Giles.

"Hello Buffy." Giles said as Buffy saw him and energon ran from her optics.

"Giles," she gasped.

"I am so proud of you, you ended the evil here without exacting vengeance, and as a result the spell reversed everything. The children here never lost their parents and families, and Agent Fowler never harmed Optimus or the Autobots. And Optimus Prime and Megatron got much more than they ever knew possible, and you and Faith got the love and family you wanted." Giles said.

Buffy choked back tears once more. Giles walked uo to her.

"You were the daughter I never had, I am bloody proud of both of you. Be happy for once, you deserveit, dear girl, I will let Joyce know as well." Giles said with a catty smile waving at Buffy as Buffy looked shocked. "What ghosts can't be happy too, have I taught you nothing, dear girl?" Giles said as he suddenly disappeared.

Buffy went back to Optimus' berth and curled up in his servos thankful suddenly for a lot of things in her life.

Till all are one…

Xxxxxxxx

A/N – Yes this ones ends now, like I mentioned before in future requests unless it's a one shot please if it's a muli chapter please request it in a way where I am the one who sets the chapters because setting it so small tends to halt my flow and I do not like to do that lol okay guys.

Next story is not a request, it is the long awaited third story in the series Wild Child and yes this one I plan on making bigger and I will just be working on this one alone on here so the other stories will be started after the third Wild Child is done.

~PrimesSPARROW


End file.
